bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Plague in po-koro
Bara Magna http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif([[User talk:Bara Magna|I HAVE CHORTLES!!!]]|| ) 13:23, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Question. Well, not alot of things are explained about the Great Spirit Robot, though probally the pit would be connected to the Southern Continent. Also after the Great Cataclysm the pit was flooded meaning that the pit was once hollow. The Great Spirit Robot was given a virus and landed on Aqua Magna and had Mata Nui's insides flooded out and reassembled. I think that the islands of the Matoran Universe where probally safely and securely replaced in the Great Spirit Robot. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 15:40, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ok so its pretty much gravity that stops them from moving the islands when the matanuis robot stands up or else the would all drift to the bottem of the domes that they are in. thank you sooo much :) if i have any more questions ill be sure to ask you cause you seem like you know alot, btw mazeka is one of my favourtiver charicters haha :) OOH yeah, do you know why it is that the Toa Inika's faces glow so brightly and where i can download mata online game one and two??? thanks :) RAHI EVERYONE, IM GETTING THE MUAKA AND KANE-RA SET ON MONDAY!! SOOO EXITING CANT WAIITTT TO BUILD THEM Re:Nui Jaga Thank you for reading my page. I read yours too (Sorry about having to remove the msn thing but it's dangerous to add such personal infomation anywhere on the internet. Anyone could be reading it) and I'm glad you have such an interest in Bionicle! I don't think it's a case of affording the Nui Jaga where I live (I could probably get them on Amazon.co.uk) but they're not really available to me. If you need help with a user page then I would suggest using a character Infobox. just type 'Template:Character Infobox' into the search box. Thank you now please remenber to sign your edits so we know hwo you are. Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk Signature Hello, can you please not sign your name every time you make an edit on a main page? Other than that keep up the good work. -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Wiki Magna Admin) 03:25, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I d'ont meen to bother you again but you've gotta stop signing your name on the pages. -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Wiki Magna Admin) 03:34, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey Think nothing of it. It's ok we all make mistakes while editing. You can sign your name when you edit a talkpage but when you are editing a normal page it's preferbal if you d'ont. Other than that your edits have been very helpful. Keep up the good work. -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Wiki Magna Admin) 03:37, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Ok Sure if you need any help feel free to ask me, I've been here a while now so I know quiet alot about the place and the way it works. -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Wiki Magna Admin) 03:42, September 5, 2010 (UTC) thankyou ok thankyou i will be sure to ask :D Plague in po-koro 03:43, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:so I've been following bionicle since 2001 but didn't become a major fan unitl 2003. If you check my user page you will see all the sets I have. Congrats on getting Muaka he's a great set. -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Wiki Magna Admin) 13:44, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Pohatu To be honest I d'ont recall. But I believe in BIONICLE Chronicles 1:Tale of the Toa, a Kan Rah was chasing Pohatu and from the angle Kopaka was looking he looked like he had been impaled. -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Wiki Magna Admin) 19:06, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Questions Thanks! Your really bright! Sorry about taking long to respond. I think that probally before Great Spirit Robot was given a virus by the Makuta or the Great Cataclysm the islands were pieces of the spirit robot. And afterwards the contents of the Great Spirit Robot drifted off and it's unknown how the islands were relocated in the Great Spirit Robot. The Toa Inika's eyes glow probally to make them look cooler but maybe it's a sign of there power gained from the Red Star. The original Mata Nui online game one and two are unfortunately not available any more. Lego deleted the games when the updated the offical Lego Bionicle websites. Also your welcome! I'm always glad to help! -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 18:57, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Also The reason I asked Mata Nui to delete the page was that we already have that page and it's spelled "Motara Desert" not "Matora Desert" so it was just a dupe page. And it's kinda complicated how to putt color in a sig so tell me what color you want and I'll send you a prototype. -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Wiki Magna Admin) 19:14, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Sig Prototype Hye, here's the prototype: -'''Plague ''in po-koro ' , like it? Here's how to use it as your signature: At the top of your computer screen you will see more next to log out and talk. Click more and go on preferences. Go in source mode and copy and past the sig into the box where it says custom signature. Press save and every time you press the signature buttom at the top of a page your editing the sig with appear. If you d'ont understand ask me again. Good luck. -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Wiki Magna Admin) 19:30, September 10, 2010 (UTC) sig thankssss :D Plague in po-koro 07:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC)